


Imperium

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, F/F, Face Slapping, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Scissoring, Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place during episode 3x11 right after the infamous slap that Joan gives Vera in her office.





	Imperium

Vera was livid. She drove home and sat in her car. Joan had accused her of something while on her night shift. Something that had to do with a young woman; the young woman in the picture that Joan had talked about. 

_“I will annihilate you.”_

“What the fuck is that bitch even talking about?” 

Vera took a few deep breaths and then she kept remembering the slap. It had hurt and stung when she struck her. The look on Joan's face of such betrayal and anger and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Vera never believed Joan would do something like that. Then later to demote her and reveal her Hepatitis C status in front of everyone was humiliating.

“Fuck this!” 

Vera reversed her car and sped out of the driveway. As she drove she thought of how dangerous Joan was, how she had somehow made Jodie Spiteri stab herself with a pencil and she gripped the steering wheel. She still wasn't quite ready to believe that, but the evidence was all there, and also what happened to Bea Smith out in the yard. Joan was sadistic and cruel. She had allowed Vera to be injected with Hepatitis C. All of this, and she didn't even care. She rejected Vera when she told her she had Hepatitis C. Vera was grinding her jaw and then she pulled into Joan's driveway.

She ran up and knocked on the door loudly. There was no answer and she banged on it louder and rang the doorbell. The door suddenly opened and Joan was in her uniform still, with her tie loosened and her hair was down and tousled. She looked shocked to see Vera, her mouth slightly open and then her eyes hardened.

“What do you want?” Joan asked tersely.

“We need to talk,” Vera said calmly, but inside she was anything but calm.

“I have nothing more to say to you. Go home,” Joan said and she started to close the door.

Vera put her foot into it and grabbed the frame, pushing it open and staring up at Joan. 

“I've come all the way over here and after today, I deserve to get more from you than a paranoid accusation and a fucking slap in the face!”

Joan's eyes narrowed and she inhaled sharply and opened the door. Vera felt rigid as she walked inside and looked around. Joan stood near the door and crossed her arms.

Vera stared at her and swallowed. Joan walked more into the room and grabbed Vera by the arm and dragged her into the living room.

“Well, what more do you have to say to me? More lies? Do you want to gloat about how much you want that chair... those shiny gold crowns? “ 

She leaned down and spoke closely to Vera's ear. “You're a pathetic, diseased, little mouse,” Joan said in a low voice.

Vera inhaled sharply and reached up and slapped Joan across the face. She was breathing heavily and stepped back, clinching her fists. Joan touched her face and glared at her. Vera's eyes widened when she realized what she did. Vera wasn't violent like that, she wasn't that disrespectful to touch someone's face, to hit them.

Joan reacted quickly and slapped Vera across the face. It was so fast and Vera's cheek felt like it was on fire. Her ears turned red in embarrassment and she closed her eyes and touched her burning cheek. She could hear Joan's breathing and she looked at her. Her eyes were angry and her nostrils flared, and Vera could see her hand twitching by her side.

Vera shook her head. “How many times are you going to hit me?”

“Is that what you want? Did you come back for another round?” Joan asked.

Vera glared back and grit her teeth. She stepped closer to Joan and her hands were shaking.

“Slap me again...” She whispered.

Joan lifted her eyebrow and smiled a little. Vera was nervous and her breath quickened and she felt goosebumps on her skin when Joan's hand slapped her cheek again. It hurt more than the first time and she gasped, rubbing her cheek. 

Vera flinched when she felt Joan's hand grip her chin and she looked at her. 

“Do you like it rough?” Joan whispered.

Vera licked her lips. “Rough... I-I don't know.”

Joan grabbed her tie and pulled her closer. “You just asked me to slap you again. You had a reaction to that... one I don't think you knew you wanted until now.”

Joan breathed against her lips and kissed her hard, her lips and mouth almost punishing as she kissed her deeply and passionately. She bit Vera's lips and thrust her tongue into her mouth and Vera moaned into the kiss. She felt her jacket and uniform being taken off and she shivered. Joan broke their kiss and knelt down and unzipped her skirt. She yanked it down and pressed her lips against her underwear, inhaling deeply. Vera blushed because she was wet and her underwear clung to her.

Joan touched her through her underwear and rubbed and slid her finger against her lips, rubbing her clit. Then she leaned forward and sucked on her lips against the thin material. Vera's legs trembled when Joan slid down her underwear and hugged her hips, kissing her wet slit. 

Vera looked down at her and her dark eyes stared hungrily up at her and she blushed. Joan stood up slowly and Vera felt her nipples harden as Joan's eyes wandered over her naked body.

Joan slowly began to undress and she turned Vera around and pressed her flush against her chest, and Vera could feel her breasts against her bare back, her wetness against her ass. Joan bit her neck and her hand reached down and cupped Vera between her legs, rubbing firmly.

Joan teased and stroked her clit, slapping it and Vera twitched and moaned. “I see you like more than just your face being slapped,” she said softly and licked her neck, kissing and sucking along her throat.

Vera blushed and moaned when Joan lowered her to the floor. Joan spread her legs and Vera felt the roughness of the rug press against her ass and thighs. Joan leaned down and kissed and sucked her wet lips, licking along the slit and up to the clit, circling it. 

Vera closed her eyes and then gasped when she felt Joan's hand slap her breasts, her fingers caressing and squeezing the nipples. 

“You get even more wet when I do that. You _do_ like it rough. You're so full of surprises, Vera. Tell me... do you want to be taken?”

“Taken?” Vera asked breathlessly.

Joan smirked and pressed her fingers against Vera's lips until she opened them. She closed her eyes and sucked on her fingers, licking them. Joan lifted one hand and held Vera's wrists above her head. Joan nudged Vera's legs open wider and then she felt three longer fingers thrust deep inside her.

“Like this...” Joan said and her thumb flicked her clit.

“I... you're not letting me touch you?”

“No, I'm the one in control,” she said and pressed firmly against Vera's wrists. She leaned down and sucked Vera's nipples, licking and biting them. Vera gasped and began rocking her hips against Joan's hand as she curled her fingers and pumped them faster and harder.

Vera arched her back, panting as her legs started shaking. She could feel the burn of the rug as Joan sucked her nipple harder and circled her clit with her thumb. Vera rocked her hips faster, squeezing her fingers tighter and then Joan slipped them out. 

“What? Why did you stop?” Vera rasped.

Joan released her wrists and flipped Vera over. She spanked her ass and did this a few times and Vera moaned, wincing at the feel of her palm hitting her cheeks.

“I said I would annihilate you... and you're still here. You keep coming back for more,” Joan and spanked her again. “I want to see your ass in the air and you completely exposed to me.”

Vera breathed and lifted her ass and raised up on her elbows. Joan pressed on her back firmly and pressed her head down. 

“No, you will stay down. That's good... now spread your legs,” she said softly.

Vera blushed and spread her legs a little. She felt a slap to her ass.

“Wider,” Joan ordered.

Vera spread them wider and shivered. She was so wet now that it was embarrassing. She moaned softly when she felt Joan's fingers gently and slowly slide up and down, barely touching her clit.

“Touch yourself for me,” Joan said softly.

“T-touch m-myself?”

She felt another slap to her ass and she jumped.

“T-t-ouch m-my -- yes, touch yourself, Vera. Don't keep me waiting.”

Vera reached back and started to rub and stroke her wet lips and clit, sliding her finger up and down and then circled her clit.

“Yes... that's it. Look how needy you are. You want it so badly, don't you?” Joan asked and Vera felt her soft hands caress her ass and hips.

“Yes, please... I want it,” Vera whimpered.

“You're going to have to work for it. Fuck yourself.”

“In front of you?” Vera asked and she felt embarrassed.

She heard movement and then Joan's hand gripped her hair and lifted her head a little. She could hear her voice very close to her ear. 

“I'm getting tired of repeating myself. You were doing so well, but you lack the ability to follow through. What are you afraid of? It's only me,” she said softly and her lips caressed the shell of her ear.

“I-I've never touched m-myself in front of someone.”

Joan kissed her ear and then Vera felt her fingers tease her clit. “But you're so wet, and I want you to fuck yourself. It would please me so much to watch you do this. Don't you want to please me?”

“Yes...” Vera said and she felt Joan move away, and knew she was behind her when she caressed her ass again.

“Fuck yourself,” Joan said softly.

Vera moaned and slid her fingers inside and began moving them in and out. She closed her eyes and rubbed herself and her clit, teasing and circling it. She could hear Joan's breathing which was breathless and she kept sliding her fingers in and out. Vera moaned and started fucking herself harder and faster, her legs shaking and then she felt a soft tongue against her clit. Joan slapped her ass and Vera gasped, her fingers sliding in deeply as Joan licked and circled her clit with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around her clit and licked and sucked and Vera whimpered and arched her back. 

Joan nibbled and sucked harder, her tongue circling faster and Vera squeezed her fingers tight as she stroked inside. Vera shook when Joan squeezed her ass and she came when Joan made another quick swipe of her tongue over her clit. Vera panted and and removed her hand and she felt Joan's soft kissing against her clit and lips, and then Joan's fingers thrust inside her hard, pumping them in and out.

“Joan, I-I can't...” Vera gasped and squirmed. Joan held her hips and stroked her fingers faster and harder.

“Vera, stop giving up so easily. You can and will come again. Stop struggling and give in to me,” Joan said and licked her clit.

Vera tried to move her hips but Joan held firmly and kept pumping her fingers faster and harder. Vera gasped and dug her nails into the rug. She squeezed Joan's fingers and she heard the older woman moan softly. Vera pressed back into her hand as she fucked her.

“Joan,” she panted when the older woman rubbed her clit with her thumb, slapping her ass as she pumped her fingers steadily.

“That's it... let go. Fuck me back,” she said softly and Joan's arm wrapped around her chest and lifted Vera a little. She draped herself over Vera's back and kissed her shoulders and neck, biting and sucking as she curled her fingers inside.

Vera rocked her hips back and she felt Joan smile against her neck. “You're so responsive. If I had known, I would have fucked you on my table that night at dinner.”

Vera moaned and she squeezed Joan's fingers and started shaking. She panted as Joan thrust harder inside her and she gasped.

“Joan, I'm going to... I need...”

Joan stopped and Vera groaned in frustration. Joan chuckled softly and gently moved Vera over onto her back. She moved over her and raised herself above her face. 

Vera looked up at her glistening folds and licked her lips. Joan's eyes were watching hers and she reached down and stroked Vera's hair.

“I'm very wet, and I think you've had the upper hand for too long. Show me your loyalty,” she said and smiled.

“ _I've_ had the upper hand?” Vera asked incredulously. She whimpered when Joan reached back and slapped her clit.

“If you want to come then I suggest you work harder,” Joan said firmly.

Vera lifted her eyebrow and kissed her and licked along her wet lips, sucking on them and Joan moaned softly. Vera moaned and licked firmly along her slit and then up to her clit, circling it. Joan caressed her forehead and hair as she started to rock and grind herself against Vera's mouth. Vera slid her tongue inside and licked her softly, feeling Joan squeeze her tongue. 

Joan was moaning and Vera licked her clit, flicking and circling her tongue as she sucked it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over it and Joan shivered above her. Vera wrapped her arms around her hips and squeezed her ass and she felt her hands removed firmly and Joan held down her wrists and started to rock her hips faster, grinding against Vera's mouth and chin.

Vera moaned as Joan panted and rocked faster and harder; her wet lips and clit rubbing against her mouth and nose. She felt completely consumed by the taste and smell of Joan as she fucked her mouth and Joan finally tensed and came, her hands tightening against her wrists and Vera winced.

Vera kissed her gently, licking and sucking her lips. Joan breathed deeply and lifted up as she let go of her wrists.

Joan kissed her mouth and she moved onto her back and dragged Vera on top of her, spreading her legs wider. She looked up at Vera and moved her against her thigh. Vera felt their clits touch and she shivered. 

“Go harder,” Joan whispered and kissed her as she grabbed Vera's ass and pulled her tightly, rocking her hips against her. 

Vera whimpered as they kissed and rocked and circled their hips, grinding. She wasn't used to this and the angle wasn't right until Joan moved her thigh a little more and then she felt a sudden jolt to her clit. She moaned into her mouth and started rocking and grinding her hips faster, rubbing her clit against Joan's.

Joan lifted her hips and squeezed Vera's ass, holding her tight as she rolled her hips, breaking their kiss as she panted. She looked into Vera's eyes as she wrapped her hand around her head and brought her down to her shoulder. She kissed Vera's neck and pulled Vera into her, rocking faster and harder and Vera felt so overly sensitive that she was starting to shake, a sheen of sweat over her forehead.

“Joan,” she gasped, biting her shoulder.

“Yes...” Joan moaned and bit her neck, licking and sucking it.

“Oh, my God, I need you to fuck me,” Vera cried out as she kept grinding her clit against Joan's.

Joan grunted and caressed her thighs as Vera rubbed against her. Vera was shaking and Joan suddenly flipped her over onto her back.

“Joan, please... please let me come. I can't—I need it,” Vera pleaded.

Joan smiled at her. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, please. Just fuck me, please. I want it. Please Joan...”

“I love how desperate you are... and how you beg,” she said softly and kissed Vera's lips.

She slid her hand down Vera's stomach and slid three fingers inside again, keeping them still.

“Joan...”

“Tell me again,” Joan demanded.

“What? Tell you what?”

“How much you want it... how much you need it.”

“Please, please I need it, I want it. I want you... fuck me,” Vera whimpered against her lips.

“You're so very greedy. First you want that chair, my shiny gold crowns, and now you want to come... but I can't let you have everything you want, Vera,” Joan said and smiled.

Vera stared at her with her eyes wide as Joan slipped her fingers out and licked them, sliding them into her mouth and closing her eyes as she sucked on them.

Vera moaned and gripped Joan's hair and the woman's eyes narrowed. “I haven't done anything to you. All I've been doing is my fucking job, at the prison and here. Fuck me,” Vera said firmly and bit Joan's lip.

Joan lifted Vera and pushed her against the kitchen table, laying her down a bit forcefully. Vera gasped as her back hit the cool and hard surface. Joan pulled her ass to the edge of the table and leaned over her. Her eyes were dark and intense.

“I don't take orders from you, Vera.”

“I know... please Joan... I-I just want--”

“Yes, I know what you want,” she said and slapped Vera's clit again and she jumped.

“Joan, please...”

Vera gasped when she felt Joan's fingers again and they were rough and forceful as she fucked her hard and deep. Vera's mouth opened and she closed her eyes and dug her nails into Joan's back as she rocked her hips against her. She felt Joan's thumb on her clit and the woman was stroking faster and Vera started squeezing her fingers.

“I'm going to come...”

Joan licked her lips and kissed her, sliding her fingers out again. Vera groaned and dug her nails into Joan's back, but the woman pulled away and Vera dug her nails into her palms instead.

“I swear to God, Joan... I'm going to--”

“Annihilate me?” Joan asked and smirked. 

“Y-you shouldn't joke about that.”

“I'm not joking... is that what you wanted to do? Annihilate me?”

Vera bit her lip and stared into her eyes. “Yes...”

“The feeling is mutual, my dear Vera,” she said and lowered her head between her legs.

Vera moaned when she felt Joan's tongue and she spread her legs wider, bending her knees. Joan's hands caressed her thighs and hips and she started to rock her hips slowly.

She felt Joan's tongue licking all around and firmly up and down her lips, thrusting inside as she wiggled her tongue and stroked inside. Vera reached down and stroked her hair and moaned softly, closing her eyes. Joan's lips and tongue caressed her. She sucked Vera's wet lips into her mouth and pulled and nibbled gently. Joan licked her clit and then started to suck on it and Vera shivered and rolled her hips.

Joan's hands moved around her thighs and held her tightly to her mouth. She licked Vera faster, sucking harder and Vera's legs started shaking. Joan kept licking and circling her clit and she moaned, and the vibration of that sent Vera right over the edge and she came in her mouth. She gasped and jerked her hips as Joan kept licking and kissing her.

Vera breathed harder and then felt Joan kissing her clit, licking it softly. Joan's hands grabbed her ass, squeezing it as she lifted Vera and held her tightly, her mouth sucking her lips and clit, licking firmly. Vera whimpered and her stomach began tensing as she could feel her impending orgasm again. Joan squeezed her ass and licked faster, sucking harder on her clit. Vera arched her back and rocked her hips strongly until she came again, crying out.

She breathed and her mouth felt dry. She felt soft lips against her neck, and Joan kissed her softly and Vera moved her lips slowly under hers. Joan caressed her cheek, the same cheek she had slapped tonight and she looked into Joan's eyes. The woman picked her up and she wrapped her legs around Joan's waist, her body feeling limp. She could feel Joan's pulse beating against her neck and her steady breathing as she carried her. She was laid into bed and she blinked as she looked around.

“What...?”

“Shh...” Joan said and laid next to Vera.

“But what about what happened in your office? You... you don't want me as Deputy Governor... and you want me to sleep with you?”

“I'm a complicated woman, Vera. Don't over analyze. Just accept,” Joan said softly and kissed her before she turned out the light. 

Vera stared at her in the darkness, noticing the outlines of her face and she was confused. She lifted a hand, hesitating and then she felt Joan grab Vera's wrists carefully and gently rubbed them.

"Did I hurt you?" Joan asked gently.

"A little, but not too bad."

Joan kissed the inside of her wrists and then pulled Vera closer until her head was resting against her breast and caressed her back. 

“We're cuddling...” Vera said quietly.

Joan made a sound of amusement as she kept stroking her back and then her hair.

“Yes, we are. Sometimes... we have to lose control to gain it,” Joan said softly.

Vera furrowed her eyebrows and nuzzled her, relaxing as Joan kept running her fingers through her hair. “I'm not even sure I know what that means...”

“You'll understand one day. Sleep,” Joan said and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this story a bit tipsy. So for the 1st half of it I was, and the 2nd half of it wore off so if it seems weird, messy, or whatever, it's because I was kind of drunk lol. If there are any mistakes this is why. Hope you all enjoyed that regardless. ;)


End file.
